Lettres au Père Noël
by Jayjay210
Summary: Et si le Père Noël existait ? Et si certains personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist lui écrivaient ? Petit aperçu de ces fameuses lettres...
1. Lettre de Roy Mustang

_Petit Papa Noël  
Quand tu descendras du ciel  
Avec tes jouets par milliers  
N'oublie pas mes subordonnés !_

Ah… Je me sens l'âme d'un poète ce soir…  
Si je vous écris ce n'est pas pour quémander comme les années précédentes quelques cadeaux dont je feindrai la surprise en les découvrant au pied de l'immonde sapin de la caserne d'East City. Surtout que j'ai été muté à Central, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, ne vous trompez donc pas d'adresse de livraison, merci d'avance.  
Non, si je vous écris, c'est pour les membres de mon équipe. Cette année a particulièrement été éprouvante pour eux. Mutés aux quatre coins du pays, pris en otage par nos ennemis ou grièvement blessé… Ils payent aujourd'hui les conséquences de mes terribles erreurs. Et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je m'en veuille. Mais comme le dirait les deux frères dans cette situation, il n'est pas permis d'abandonner tout espoir, il faut continuer à aller de l'avant quoi qu'il en coute pour atteindre notre objectif ! C'est ce que je compte faire, peut-être ainsi pourrais-je réparer mes erreurs…  
Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. Offrez leur ces présents, en espérant qu'ils apaiseront leur souffrance.

A l'adjudant Kain Fuery, _L'encyclopédie 1915 des technologies amestriennes en télécommunication_. Depuis le temps qu'il nous casse les bonbons avec cela ! « Le must en la matière » ; « La référence de tous les professionnels en télécommunication »… Au moins, il n'enquiquinera plus personne. Et sinon, un zest de courage ne serait pas du luxe. Faites comme dans le livre que j'ai lu récemment, avec le lion peureux. Mince, je n'ai plus le titre. Vous connaissez peut-être, il y a aussi un épouvantail qui n'a pas de cervelle, un homme de fer sans cœur et une petite rouquine un peu si ce n'est complètement naïve. Ca parle de sorcières, de magiciens, il y a même une tempête. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tout compris. Enfin bref …

A l'adujdant-chef Falman… Ah oui, c'est vrai, il est sous-lieutenant maintenant. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur a pris de le promouvoir ? Et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas été, moi ? Qui travaille comme un forcené du matin au soir ? Qui est obligé de faire passer ses responsabilités avant sa vie sentimentale ? A ce propos, je tiens pour entièrement responsable mes supérieurs pour le rendez-vous que j'ai raté avec Elena. Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, ceux-là !!  
Revenons à nos moutons. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Ah oui, me plaindre. Je voulais dire que ce n'est certainement pas lui qui fait tout ca ! Et pendant ce temps, je suis toujours colonel… A quand mes étoiles de général ?  
– Note : les filles en sont folles, vous devriez essayer –  
_Ô Misère… Pourquoi est-ce toujours sur les pauvres gens que tu t'acharnes obstinément ?_  
Même ce bon vieux Hugues est plus gradé que moi...  
Bon, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, Falman... Ce qu'il lui faudrait, c'est une femme, pour qu'il se décoince un peu. Alors si vous connaissez de bons partis…  
- Note : ce constat vaut également pour Fuery... -

Au sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda, voici le cadeau idéal, celui dont il se rappellera toute sa vie : un teckel roux à poil long ! Oui, je sais, il a une sainte horreur des chiens. Et alors ? Il me doit toujours les vingt-mille cenz de l'histoire du treizième entrepôt et un sandwich au thon, le fumier !

Au sous-lieutenant Jean Havoc, oubliez les cadeaux des années précédentes, poupées gonflables et autre calendrier consacrées aux grosses poitrines… Je pense même que son amour des « gros nichons » en a pris un sacré coup cette année…  
Vous ne pouvez réaliser des miracles et je le sais bien. Pour cette partie-là, je me suis fait une promesse que je compte bien tenir. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de lui offrir un briquet, en souvenir du bon vieux temps... Et il ne me prendra plus pour un allume-cigare surtout !

Au lieutenant Riza Hawkeye… Hum… J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi lui offrir. Et si mon cadeau ne lui plait pas, je vais en entendre parler pour les trois cent soixante quatre jours de l'année. Franchement, je préfère encore rien lui offrir que de m'attirer ses reproches. Des fleurs à la rigueur… Encore faut-il que je me rappelle ses préférés… Zut, j'aurais peut-être du noter cette information quelque part…

En vérité, j'appréhendais l'écriture de cette lettre, et il m'est arrivé de me demander pourquoi je m'y exécutais tout de même.  
Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. Me rappeler aux doux souvenirs de mes camarades m'a permis de me rendre compte de la chance qu'il m'a été donné de les connaître et de travailler avec chacun d'eux, d'obtenir leur soutien inébranlable en toutes circonstances ainsi que leur indéfectible confiance. Même si aujourd'hui nous sommes physiquement séparés aux quatre coins du pays, même si nous sommes devenus des otages de nos ennemis, même si nous sommes cloués sur un fauteuil roulant ou pris dans la tourmente d'un champ de bataille, un lien indestructible nous unit et nous unira toujours. J'ai l'espoir qu'un jour nous soyons de nouveau réunis. Ensemble, nous pouvons soulever des montagnes pour atteindre nos objectifs et rendre à ce pays sa dignité en le débarrassant des monstres qui le gouvernent.

Aussi, Père Noël, si vous ne vous êtes pas endormi à la moitié de cette lettre, je tenais à vous vous révéler l'unique cadeau qui me comblerait.

_Pour cette année à venir, je vous en supplie,  
Que mes fidèles compagnons restent en vie..._

**Votre Serviteur,  
Colonel Roy Mustang  
Décembre 1914**


	2. Lettre d'Olivia Armstrong

Cher Père Noël,

En cette merveilleuse nuit de Noël symbole de gaieté, d'amour, et de fraternité entre les hommes, vous inondez les foyers de bonheur par vos présents, comblant petits et grands.

Je tenais à vous dire, si jamais vous passez par Briggs, que je fracasserai personnellement chacun de vos os, que je vous rayerai vous et vos rênes de la surface de ce monde pour ne plus faire de vous qu'un souvenir chez les plus anciens. Ma lame vibre à la seule possibilité qu'elle puisse vous démembrer morceau par morceau. Et mes hommes – tels des bambins à l'instant de découvrir leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin, vous devriez les voir, c'en est presque touchant – entretiennent et affutent depuis une semaine maintenant leurs brise-glaces, armes automatiques, fusils, lance-roquettes et autres automails à la seule pensée de votre visite.

Briggs n'est pas un moulin dont on entre ou sort à volonté. Dans cette région, il n'y a pas une personne qui en respire l'air ou en écrase un flocon sans ma permission. Nous devons la défendre coûte que coûte contre nos ennemis du Nord et par tous les moyens, aussi Briggs est interdite à tous exceptés mes hommes et moi-même. Comprenez bien que ce n'est pas contre vous, mais si nous vous voyons dans les parages, la distribution de cadeaux va immédiatement s'interrompre pour le reste du pays. Et si vous passez directement par la forteresse malgré tout, j'ai donné l'ordre aux Véhicules d'Assaut Blindés de tirer à vue.

Si vous croyez que nous allons hésiter…  
Il n'y a pas une semaine nous avons dessoudé un type inimaginablement puissant et imposant, capable de se régénérer à volonté. Alors ce n'est pas avec votre fausse barbe, votre hôte et votre bedaine que vous risquez de nous effrayer. Même Miles vous botterait le postérieur sans problèmes !

Ne tentez donc pas le Diable.

Respectueusement,

Général de brigade Olivia Mira Armstrong


End file.
